<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyle's Boomin' Blackout Banger by KPesh123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395414">Kyle's Boomin' Blackout Banger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123'>KPesh123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Project X (2012), Sum 41 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, Acid Fog, After Party, Aging, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Breast Fucking, Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, Cigarettes, Cigars, Cocaine, College, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Community College, Dark Comedy, Depressing, Depression, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking Songs, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Drunk Sex, Epic Friendship, Excessive Drinking, Face-Fucking, Friendship, Fucking, Glam Rock, Good Writing, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, High School, House Party, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, LSD, Late Night Writing, Light BDSM, Marijuana, Mushrooms, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Party, Party Games, Partying, Post-High School, Psychotropic Drugs, Public Sex, Punk Rock, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Small Towns, Smoking, Tequila, Tragedy/Comedy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Whiskey &amp; Scotch, Wine, Writing, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally the Christmas season in Parkersville, New Jersey.  The boys needed some good old fashioned holiday cheer more than ever.  Kyle had finished his online semester at home.  Having barely studied for the Spanish final, Kyle went on Zoom for the interview and winged the entire thing.  Thinking he did well, Kyle was finally stress free, minus the fact he worked a shitty minimum wage cashier job at the popular farmers market in town.  With more time on his hands, Kyle was now able to go on countless adventures yet again, just like he did over the summer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyle's Boomin' Blackout Banger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make sure to read the other works of Kyle's Boomin' Adventures!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle’s Boomin’ Blackout Banger</p>
<p>	It was finally the Christmas season in Parkersville, New Jersey.  The boys needed some good old fashioned holiday cheer more than ever.  Kyle had finished his online semester at home.  Having barely studied for the Spanish final, Kyle went on Zoom for the interview and winged the entire thing.  Thinking he did well, Kyle was finally stress free, minus the fact he worked a shitty minimum wage cashier job at the popular farmers market in town.  With more time on his hands, Kyle was now able to go on countless adventures yet again, just like he did over the summer.  <br/>Nick had a terrible November.  After Kyle’s halloween party, Nick’s girlfriend went to the local Buckakoo’s Burritos and banned him from eating their world famous Chihuahuas.  Alone and depressed, Nick resorted to eating Playa Bowls which were not the same.  Nick sat in his decade old Toyota Corolla at an abandoned K-Mart parking lot and ate his sorrows away.  Not caring about the environment, Nick threw his trash out the car window and sped off.  The only other car in the lot was an undercover cop, who proceeded to pull Nick over and arrested him for what he claimed was a littering charge.  A few days later, the court called Nick up and told him it was now a dumping charge, something that Nick could go to jail for.  After hearing this news, Nick’s girlfriend admitted that she was cheating on him with ghastly amounts of black cock, taking in four to five at one time.  Nick got to the point that he went into a strip club and told a dirty stripper his problems.  It was safe to say Nick was at an all time low.<br/>Mark had been cuffed heavy.  A man who was once a badass, partying everyday, getting into countless fights, and living by no one's rules was now simping heavy over his girlfriend.  Almost four months went by and not a word from him.  Half the boys thought he had died, others had given up on him.  Mark eventually found time to facetime Kyle and Malcolm, yet he never showed up to any events because he had a girlfriend.  The bro-code was dead to him. <br/>Malcolm might’ve had the worst luck out of all the boys.  Being in a rut since high school, he worked a dead end job much like Kyle’s at the local ACME for about a year.  Once the Coronavirus hit, Malcolm quit and his dad made him stay indoors.  The rest of the year, Malcolm jacked off to bizarre, unheard of porn, and did a large amount of drugs with the boys.  The biggest bombshell was when Malcolm came out of the closet and admitted that he had two dudes shuck his dick in order to “make them his bitches.” It was obvious Malcolm was hiding his homosexuality, banking off South Park to save the day.  After all that however, there was more to his year.  Malcolm was most likely moving to Maine at the end of the month.  Malcolm’s father was also in a rut and wanted to get out of New Jersey.  Finding a startup company in Maine, Malcolm’s father applied and interviewed for the job.  The boys party spot would be no more. <br/>As for the rest of the boys, Gianni stayed inside and drew pictures all day.  Jay smoked a federal offense amount of weed, only hitting up Kyle when he needed a ride.  Jon still lived with an abusive step-mother, he refused to do anything about his situation and took it like a little bitch.  With all this information about the past year, Kyle hit up the group in order to plan a massive party.  <br/>Kyle had never been to a big party.  Being a loser in high school, Kyle was never invited to any parties.  Kyle didn’t care as much due to the fact that he was going to college after high school.  Kyle assumed college was going to be the best time of his life.  The idea of being on his own around countless amounts of diverse people, going to insane parties, drinking, fucking, and doing countless drugs sounded inticing.  Just like most things in Kyle’s life, it was too good to be true.  During orientation weekend Kyle quickly realized that everyone was the same.  With no parties at Kyle’s college, he resorted to drinking alone in his dorm.  It was time for Kyle to experience what a real party was like.</p>
<p>“Guys, this weekend, we need to close out Malcolm’s house with a bang.” Kyle commanded.</p>
<p>“I’m hella down.  My girl is gone for the next week so I’m down to link.” Mark stated.</p>
<p>“Guys, what about my dad?!  He’s fucking lost it with this Covid shit!!” Malcolm yelled, as if the boys were the problem. </p>
<p>Malcolm’s father had fallen under the false media spell when it came to Coronavirus.  Malcolm was not allowed to have anyone over or go out and see anyone.  Being locked up yet again, Malcolm’s temper grew shorter than his dick, leaving it next to none.  </p>
<p>“How about you tell your dad to grow a pair.” Jay offered. </p>
<p>“That could work.” Malcolm responded.</p>
<p>Malcolm got up from his seat and walked into the living room.  Although the boys could not see him on the screen, they could hear the conversation taking place in the next room. </p>
<p>“God damnit Dad!!  I’m nineteen!!  I don’t have to listen to you!!” Malcolm yelled.</p>
<p>“You have no job!!  Not even a fucking drivers license!!  You literally drink and smoke all day!!  You’re a bum!!!  A bum!!” Malcolm’s father yelled. </p>
<p>“Fuck you!  You’re an asshole!” Malcolm shouted, struggling to find an insult. <br/>“Don’t make me spank you again!” Malcolm’s father yelled.</p>
<p>“The disease isn’t even real!!  It’s a Chinese chemical that was made to kill us!  It just died off and you people are too stupid to realize that!” </p>
<p>“Malcolm, if you get the disease you lose your hair!!” </p>
<p>“NO YOU DON’T!!!” </p>
<p>“Yes you do!  I’m not trying to lose my hair!!!” </p>
<p>“You’re already losing it Dad!!” </p>
<p>“Oh.  Okay you can have people over then.” Malcolm’s dad said more calmly.  </p>
<p>“Very well then.” Malcolm responded.</p>
<p>Malcolm walked back onto the facetime call.  The boys sat silently trying to comprehend what they had just heard over the phone. </p>
<p>“Well guys, I’m able to have everyone over again.” Malcolm informed the group.</p>
<p>“I could tell.” Nick commented.</p>
<p>“Let’s settle for this Friday night.” Kyle said.</p>
<p>The rest of the week went by quickly.  Kyle worked while the other boys finished their online semesters.  Eventually Friday came around.  Luckily for Kyle, he had no work for the next two days, allowing him to get fucked up Friday night and recuperate Saturday.  The party was set to start at 9:00, however the boys were allowed to come over earlier and pre-game.  Before the boys could do that, they had to get resources such as food for the night.  It was asked that everyone bring their own alcohol, anyone who did gained automatic entry into the party.  The boys got into Jon’s car and went to Acme in order to pick up essentials such as cups and ping pong balls for beer pong.  While there, the boys noticed many people inside the store.  A good number of these people were going to the party while a small handful were not invited.  The people who planned on coming understood that the party was supposed to be kept low key so as to not alert the twins who worked at Acme.  The twins tried to associate with the boys, however they were creepy and despised Kyle with a burning passion, stalking him on the internet.  They noticed Malcolm and approached him. <br/>“Hey there Milky, I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re throwing a party.” One twin said.</p>
<p>“Uh, where did you hear that?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“I have my sources.  Can I come so I can give you a wedgie?” The twin asked.</p>
<p>“Fuck no, you fucking creep!” Malcolm yelled. </p>
<p>One of the twins was obese and a raging homosexual.  During high school he would aggressively hit on straight guys to the point that it was considered sexual harassment.  The twin would go around school asking if he could give wedgies to all the guys, almost getting punched in the face.  Learning nothing from high school, he proceeded to hit on Malcolm.</p>
<p>“Can I give you a wedgie Milky?  There are at least fifty three I can choose from.” The twin said. </p>
<p>“Wait, what the fuck?”  Jay asked.  “There are fifty three ways to wedgie someone?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, have you ever heard of the Blast Wedgie?  That is when you get wedgied with no pants so your ass is completely exposed.  Then I’d squirt your ass with a water gun.  There is also the Chew Toy Wedgie.  That’s when I tie one end of a rope to you and the other end to a dog's chew toy.  When the dog plays with the toy you’d get a massive wedgie in a tug of war fashion.  There is also Dizzy Wedgie, that’s when…” The twin explained only to get cut off.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?  That’s so deranged!” Mark yelled.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to kick your ass.” Kyle said.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t!” The other twin yelled walking up to Kyle in a cartoonish fashion. </p>
<p>The other twin pretended to be a cartoon character on most occasions and even walked with a bounce in his step.  He used to be in a band with Kyle and Malcolm, making their relationship toxic beyond belief.  Being a sheltered little shit, he made himself the victim when Kyle ghosted him.  Malcolm told the other twin that Kyle hated him.  Instead of taking it in a professional manner, he squealed and wailed like a baby, giving Kyle a long text message.  It took him a year to finally figure it out.  This was the first time Kyle and the twin had talked, and Kyle wasn’t going to leave with him not bruised.</p>
<p>“Fuck off you creep.” Kyle said calmly.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting to fight you!” The twin said in a cartoonish way. </p>
<p>The twin swung a fist and missed.  Kyle open handedly slapped the twin in return.  The twin stood there stunned, as if shell shocked from war.  He began to cry uncontrollably.  Kyle and the boys gathered their things and walked out of Acme.  </p>
<p>“What a little bitch.” Malcolm stated on the way out.</p>
<p>The boys made it back to Malcolm’s house and started the pre-game.  The boys sat in Malcolm’s game room watching South Park, getting crossed out of their minds.  Malcolm’s dad was very busy with spreadsheets at work and was most likely not coming home until after midnight.  By that point all the guests would’ve left and the boys would be the only ones remaining.  The boys pregamed for two hours, starting at 6:00 in the evening.  The guests started to arrive at 8:00.<br/>Many different types of people showed up to the event.  Since the boys were already a diverse group of people, many of their friends were also very diverse.  As expected, many kids from high school arrived bringing their own booze and drugs.  This group was filled with jocks, creative types, computer nerds, and random kids like the boys.  Ghetto kids from the neighboring town of Red Bank showed up due to the fact that Mark and Jay hung with them.  Colin brought the preppy rich kids from Rumson.  Gianni and Nick brought kids they knew from their community college.  Kyle brought a small amount of kids.  Since Kyle hated everyone at his school, anyone from Geed University was banned from entry.  With a solid one to two hundred people in the small house, the party commenced.  <br/>It was all that Kyle wanted, a scene out of Project X.  People were partying in all rooms of the house and even the yards.  Video games were being played in the game room while Kyle and his friend Kevin brought up Malcolm’s old drum set, barely used, and took one of Malcolm’s father’s expensive Fender Telecasters.  In the living room, people circled around as Kyle and Kevin started to rock out.  Kyle started to play “Fat Lip” by Sum 41 and people roared.  The two would eventually play hype songs from bands like Buckcherry.  They even played chill ska songs by bands like Sublime and Ballyhoo.  People were fucking in both the closets and bathrooms.  A raging bonfire occurred in the backyard.  Holes were being formed in the walls, and puke was almost everywhere.  Most of the boys went back and forth, watching Kyle’s performance and the video games going on in the game room.  Eventually Kyle’s impromptu concert ended with him smashing Malcolm’s father’s expensive telecaster on the floor, breaking it into two.  The people loved the performance and Kyle was a hit the rest of the night.  Word was spreading about the party and more people started to show.  All were welcome until eventually people on the banned list walked through the door.</p>
<p>“Bitch who the fuck invited you?!” Mark yelled.</p>
<p>“Yooo we’re friends with Kyle!  We go to Geed University!” One of the people asked. </p>
<p>“Nobody from that toxic piece of shit think tank can enter.” Mark stated.  “Now if you could kindly fuck off, that would be great”</p>
<p>“But we gotta hit da boof!!!” The person yelled.  </p>
<p>“Wait a minute.” Mark said pondering.  “It’s the fucking Boof Brigade!”</p>
<p>“Kyle!  Bro!  You gotta let us in!” The Boof member yelled to Kyle.</p>
<p>“BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!” Kyle yelled.  </p>
<p>Mark proceeded to fight all five that were there and kicked their ass.  The crowd roared in celebration as Mark single handedly punched every member back into The Stone Age.  Once kicked out, the door was shut on their faces and the party continued.  Kyle shotgunned a beer in celebration of the congregation’s win.<br/>Malcolm’s father had a very rough day at work.  From literally 9:00 in the morning to 11:00 at night he had been filling out spreadsheets in order to end the company's monthly quarter.  Dealing with blood sucking bosses and bland co-workers all day, Malcolm’s father just wanted to get home and relax as the weekend was coming.  After dealing with an hour of incompotent drivers on the road, Malcolm’s father entered the neighborhood and drove upon an unfathomable display.  <br/>A chunk of wall from Malcolm’s bedroom had vanished.  There was a hole in the house that took up the entire upper left hand corner.  Many of the kids who attended Malcolm’s party saw that the room was already in disarray.  Radical drawings and literal suicide notes drawn on the walls, an unvacumed floor, random shit piled everywhere, not to mention the holes already in the walls from Malcolm’s outbursts over the past seven years he lived there.  The kids decided they didn’t have to be careful because the room was already destroyed.  They decided to punch holes throughout the walls to the point that the whole side of the room collapsed, leaving a big opening in the roof and wall.  Malcolm’s dad pulled up to the curb.  People were boozing in the front yard, kids were climbing the tree in the front yard as if it were a jungle gym, dangling from the branches.  Drag races were taking place on the street.  People with Mustangs and Chargers were speeding up and down the dead end street.  The entire neighborhood was hazey with smoke, it reeked of weed and piss.  Malcolm’s father, already in shock at the sight of the collapsed wall, walked into the party.  People were sledding down the stairs, making holes in the wall in front.  The living room was packed with drunk people socializing.  Two couples were fucking on the couch.  Malcolm’s drum set was smashed and the telecaster was ripped in two at the hands of Kyle.  </p>
<p>“Oh fuck he’s back!!!” Kyle yelled, running into the game room to get the boys.  </p>
<p>The boys assembled and went to Malcolm’s dad.  Not saying a word, Malcolm’s dad continued to look around.  He approached his guitar and started weeping, as his baby was destroyed.  Kyle kept his mouth shut so as to not get killed.  Malcolm’s father continued to wander through the drug crazed party.  The kitchen had booze and drugs all over it.  The stove caught on fire and people were making out in the room. Malcolm’s father proceeded to the game room.  Jon was playing video games at Malcolm’s desk, not distracted by any of the events occurring around him.  People surrounded Jon and cheered him on as he continued to play, unaffected by anything.  Two kids were on Malcolm’s futon playing Call of Duty.  There were around fifty kids bunched into the small game room.  Once Malcolm’s father walked into the room, the floor collapsed as it couldn’t handle his weight.  The kids playing Xbox were coked out of their minds and did not flinch.  The futon was dangling on the remaining part of the floor which didn’t fall.  Slowly the futon fell and the two gamers went down as well.  They were unaffected, standing in the cluttered basement going to town on their controllers.  The two stood in the basement looking up at the television hooked to the game room wall.  Kids were running around the basement, in the dark, drunk out of their minds.  They were knocking over expensive and important things piled up in the basement.  Malcolm’s father walked up out of the basement into the guest bedroom.  That was where the orgy was taking place.  Men and women, women and women, men and men, maybe a dog or two were involved.  One creepy man stood in the middle on the bed jerking off.  The sad nerdy kid sat jerking off in the corner, crying due to the fact he couldn’t get laid.  Malcolm’s father walked out speechless. Malcolm’s father passed the bathroom, filled with people doing coke off the toilet and sink, and a couple fucking in the bathtub.  Malcolm’s father walked into the backyard.  A raging fire engulfed the entire backyard.  What started out as a bonfire in the pit turned into people throwing cardboard, branches from trees, and random trash.  This led to a gigantic fire that smoked out the town.  The cops arrived but did nothing since Mark and Kyle bribed them with money and alcohol.  All was lost.  </p>
<p>“I’m not even mad at this point.  I’m just disappointed that this is what my life has come to.” Malcolm’s father said. </p>
<p>Malcolm’s father stood emotionless.  He had given up on life.  Before the party there was hope as he was about to move to Maine and start a new career at a fantastic company, however all those dreams were shattered.  With tremendous amounts of guilt in their hearts, the boys didn’t know how they could continue partying knowing this man’s life had just been shattered.  However, Kyle figured out a solution that would make everybody happy.  In the middle of the kitchen was a cute ginger girl with glasses drinking out of a red solo cup alone.  She appeared to be having a good time yet wasn’t doing anything constructive at the moment.  Kyle walked inside and approached her.</p>
<p>“Hey what’s good?” Kyle asked.</p>
<p>“Hi Kyle, thanks for the invitation.  You rocked earlier.” The girl said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks.  Hey how would you like to help the boys and I out?” Kyle asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll do anything.” The girl said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Great, you see that fatass outside looking at the damage in his yard?” Kyle asked.</p>
<p>“Uh yea?” </p>
<p>“I need you to take him upstairs and dom the fuck out of him.” Kyle instructed. </p>
<p>Malcolm’s father had a BDSM fetish and liked to play the victim.  The boys were aware of this because Malcolm and Mark went into his room one day and found old BDSM porn tapes.  They also found a trunk filled with sex toys such as whips and ball gags.  Kyle believed that if he got a girl to dom Malcolm’s father, he would be happy and everything would be alright.  With a payment of one hundred dollars, the girl walked out and approached Malcolm’s dad.  She smacked him on the ass and lured him upstairs to his room.  There she whipped and pegged the fuck out of him with a strap on.  Being distracted by a cute girl dominating him, Malcolm’s father completely forgot that his house was in ruin and that his dreams were shattered.  The party raged on well into the night.  Kyle officially got his wish of having a Project X style party.  It was the best night of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed my Blackout Banger.  It is my dream to go to one of these.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>